Return Of The Deku
by Light Of Lanayru
Summary: What happens when the deku come to the Hyrule from Twilight Princess? What kind of mischief will they cause? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Return Of The Deku

Link was walking around Ordon village when he saw that there were many more plants than usual. So he drew his sword to trim the unknown shrubbery. He prepared to swing his sword and when he did the strange plants moved away from him.

"What the?" He said taking a step back.  
>The little plant stuck its head out of the ground and shot a deku nut right at Links face.<br>"Oww! You little shrub! What was that for?"  
>(The strange little critter climbed out from where it was).<br>"You tried to attack us!" He said now charging at Link.  
>"All Deku!Attaaaack!" It yelled and all the Other Deku sprang from the ground and started chasing Link.<br>"I didn't mean anything!" Link yelled running torwards Faron spring.  
>(He swam into the deeper water.)<br>"HaHA now you little buggers can't get me!"  
>(Dekus start skipping on the water)<br>"Really...REALLY?" Link asked.  
>Just then Ilia entered the spring with Epona.<br>(The deku dug into the ground)  
>"Thank Nayru you're here! Help me!"<br>Ilia looks at Link."...Why? You can't swim?" She asked.  
>"No! These plant things!"<br>"Plants?"She said laughing.  
>A little deku came up from the ground and wobbled over to Ilia.<br>"Aww." She said picking up the little Deku."This is what you're scared of?"  
>"Be carefull! There EEEEVVIIILLL! And no I am <em>not<em> scared of them!" He told her.  
>Ilia set the little deku down."Try not to cause Link to much trouble." She told it and then left.<br>The Deku smiled the best it could and wobbled over to the edge of the water.  
>"I surrender!" Link yelled.<br>A Deku sprung from the ground once again."Are you sure?" He said with his eyes narrowed.  
>"Yes! I'm sure!" He said getting out of the water.<br>"Congratulation troop the battle is won!"  
>All of the Deku started dancing and ran out of the spring.<br>"What in the..." he thought walking back to his house.  
>He opened the door to see many potted plants.<br>"No..."  
>The Deku stuck their heads out of the pots and yelled.<p>

"April fools!" they yelled running towards him.

"IT'S THE MIDDLE OF JUNE!" Link yelled.

Now being hugged by many Deku.

How could some one stay mad at a deku?  
>"Well being hit in on the forehead still hurt..."<br>"Sowwy..." A little Deku said saddly.  
>"Curse their cuteness..." He thought.<br>"How'd you get in here?" He asked.  
>"The door." One of them said pointing to said door.<br>Link looked back at the door to see a small door at the bottom of the door and then back at the happy little Deku.  
>"Can we stay here?" one asked.<br>"No." He told it.  
>All of the Deku looked so sad.<br>They packed up thier little bags and belongings that they brought to the village and slowly walked to the door.  
>"Well good bye..." One said.<br>"I guess us deku just don't belong here...We'll just go back to Termina...Oh, wait...That doesn't exist anymore..." Another one said sadly walking out the door.  
>"We'll probably just go find a hole to sleep in...All alone..."<p>

...

"Fine, you can stay here." He told them.  
>"Really?"<br>"Yes." He said.  
>All the Deku came running back into the house.<br>"Yaaaaaayyyyyyy!" They circled around Link.  
><em>"What have I gotten myself into..."<em> He thought.

And so there are now like twenty Deku in Links house.

Will the story continue?

Authours notes: I love those little Deku! :)  
>If you like this story please review!<br>And!

...  
>You're darn tootin the story will continue! <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Return Of The Deku

"So what now?" Link asked.  
>"I dunno." The leader of the deku group said.(The one who led the pretend deku army)<br>"Well, the twenty of you stay here i'll be back in a minute." He said.  
>(Link leaves)<br>The deku look at each other and start smiling really big.(I'm not sure if they can smile...But I can picture it!)

(Twenty minutes later)

Link who was riding Epona back from castle town heard a loud explosion...And then a mushroom cloud...A...Very large...Mushroom cloud...  
>"Do I even want to know?" He asked Epona as he rode into Ordon villiage.<br>Epona neighed and shook her head.  
>"..." Was his only response when he saw his house.<br>The only thing still standing...Was the door...And you'll never guess...The Deku...  
>He walked up to the door and picked it up and set it on the ground.<br>"You wouldn't have anything to do with this would you?" He asked trying extreamly hard not to be angry.  
>He looked at one deku that was wearing an apron and a chef hat holding up a pizza...A very burnt pizza.<br>"Hold on...You blew up my house for a pizza?"  
>"Heh...Heh..."<br>"One moment." He said walking away from his house.  
>"!" A scream could be heard from Ordon village.<br>Link walked back to the house.  
>"Which one of you helped him blow up the house?" He said pointing at the chef deku.<br>They all pointed to one another.  
>"Out...Now..." He said pointing away from his house.<br>The deku made their way out of the house.  
>"But Termina's gone." One said.<br>"Go find! it there's got to be something there!" He told them.  
>The deku walked away and soon disapeared in the distance.<br>(Song of storms starts playing)  
>"Where is that coming from?" He thought.<br>(Starts raining)  
>(Looks over to see a girl playing an Ocarina)<br>"SHUT UP SHIEK!" He yelled.  
>"I was just trying to cheer you up." She said walking up to him.<br>"You don't even exist in Hyrule during this time." He told her.  
>Shieks face turned red with anger and threw the Ocarina at his face.<br>"OOOWWWW! What was that for?"  
>"Did that hurt?"<br>"YES!"  
>"Then I exist." She said picking up the Ocarina.<br>"Why did you make it rain on my burnt-to-the-ground house?"  
>"The Deku like the rain."<br>"They also like to destroy my life."

Authors notes: And so ends chapter two. If you liked my story please review. :)  
>Oh! and the part where he screams and then it says a scream could be heard. I did that on purpose. :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Return Of the Deku

"Well you were a little mean to them..." Shiek told him.  
>"They blew up my house! And for all I know it could be in some kind of alternate deminsion!"<br>"Okay...That's a little much."

XXTwilight realmXX

"What is this?" A tall Twili asked as she walked up to a pile of broken pieces of house.  
>"This picture it's...Of Link..." She said gazing at the picture.<p>

XXLight realmXX

"You really shouldn't exagerate." She told him.

"Link, I think you should go find those deku and apologize to them."  
>"I don't even know where Termina is."<br>"Just get a map from Tingle." She told him.  
>"I'm sorry from who?"<br>"Tingle."  
>"And where might I find this Tingle?" He asked.<br>""_Tingle, Tingle! Kooloo-Limpah!"_could be heard from above.  
>(Link looks up)<br>"That's not..."  
>"Yep." She told him.<p>

_"These are the magic words that Tingle created himself. Don't steal them!_" He said floating down from a balloon.  
>"I don't think you'll have to worry about that bud..." Link told him.<br>"_Lucky! Lucky! You're so lucky to have a fairy! I know! I know! We should be friends! Yes! Yes! In exchange, I will sell you a map for cheap as a sign of my friendship._"

"I don't have a fairy...But I used to have a anoying little imp that followed me around."

XXTwilight realmXX

"Why do I have to sudden urge to destoy this picture..." The Twili said looking argrily at said picture.

XXLight realmXX

"Can I buy a map?" Link asked  
>"What map would you like?"<br>"One of Termina."  
>"Great! That would be two hundred rupees, but because your my friend i'll sell it to you for only one hundred!" Tingle said<br>He handed him the map and Link handed him one hundered rupees.  
>Tingle magicaly floated away with a balloon on his back.<br>"You know what."  
>"What?" Shiek asked.<br>"That dude looks really creepy in this kind of 3D graphics...And who said I was his friend?"  
>"You really should head of to Termina now..." She told him rather anoyed.<br>"Well, Come on Epona lets go!  
>"Wait where am I going?" He asked.<br>"Termina! You are going to Termina!" She yelled.  
>"Oh! Right!"<p>

And so Link set off for his journey to Termina to find the deku.

Authors notes: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There are more coming!  
>If you like this fanfiction so far please review. :) <p>


End file.
